User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/DaL Theory: Are there 2 Rinnes?
Most of you are probably confused not just about this theory's title, but why I'm even thinking of this. Well... recall how we saw Rinne in Volume 11, until recently I didn't think much about it, but after the mention of 5 years in the past came up I noticed something I hadn't before, something major. It was 5 years ago, 5 years befores Rinne was even "born", that's when I noticed that being used by Phantom in the past was odd. While there are some who believe Phantom's the First Spirit, Volume 10 shows Phantom doesn't have any time travel powers due to the time loop with Origami. So now we have an irregularity in the form of Phantom taking Rinne's form during a time where she shouldn't have even existed just yet, and Shido despite having no memory of Rinne clearly recognized her form, so this definitely wasn't the first time he encountered Rinne in the main story, this is what proved Rinne Utopia was actually canon. So now we have this Rinne from 5 years in the past before she was "born" and the Rinne born from the events of Rinne Utopia. So something seems odd her... unless the Rinne from Rinne Utopia is just a copy! Now what makes me say this exactly? Well think about it, why is that Rinne's the only Spirit that's debuted in a game to appear in the novels? In fact her connection with Phantom is a strong link to how a copy could be the case. It seems like Rinne already exists, and the one we met in Rinne Utopia was just a copy of the real one, its possible Rinne is just the name of the copy too and the real person with Rinne's form goes by another name. Now to explain more on an answer to this, let's take a look at what Phantom said when she took Rinne's form. She said: “You can’t see Me yet, that’s why excuse my impoliteness of using another shape… I could finally talk to you after all those troubles however, unfortunately I need to use this barrier.” The question is how does "another shape" apply here? I have two ideas for this. For the first, let me bring up Rinne's pictures. When I take a look at Rinne's civilian and Ruler forms, they are vastly different in appearance even for Spirit standards. The Spirits still usually look the same in Civilian form, but Rinne... it almost looks like her Civilian form was changed to be more Human like, her hair might be braided but I her Ruler form has braids to. When I see Phantom's words, it almost sounds like she's saying she chose a form similar to hers, but still different enough that it would look completely different. A form that Shido would think is familiar, but also couldn't recognize either. Rinne's civilian form looks like it fits, so its very possible when 5 years later came, Phantom used that form and her Ruler form when the events of Rinne Utopia happened since how else would Rinne and Phantom have had that conversation? Ingoring how the time travel of Vol 11 could have altered the game's events, the fact Phantom used that form in the past is suspicious enough. In the old timeline she just probably chose that form then, and with how the game ended Shido wouldn't have anyone to recall her Ruler form. However this isn't the only possbility, this is just if Rinne came from something based on Phantom's form, Volume 12 showed there might be another person Rinne's form could be from to make Shido recognize it despite forgetting Rinne. I think that character could be the mysterious Mio. Someone told me "what if Origami saw Phantom in Rinne's form when she saw her briefly?", and that for this theory I think that wording works towards how Origami could know Mio even if not by name. What if the real Rinne is what Mio looks like? Even if without the ruler form the braid undone fits the "young girl with long hair" for both Phantom and Mio. So its possible that Phantom took Mio's form as a way to talk with him without using her own and Origami also saw it, in Vol 11 this could end up being the form Origami sees when she removes the noise, this does mean that Phantom wouldn't be Mio though. So what do you think? Do you have any ideas to add, do you have anything to say about why Phantom used Rinne's form in the past, is there another Rinne and the one that we've come to know is just someone who's copied her form but maybe not her name? Feel free to comment and say what you think. Category:Blog posts